


The Future

by Snow_Bunny_Winter



Series: Forever (MCYT Mystery Skulls Inspired Fics) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Android Toby Smith | Tubbo, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Don't want to put romance in this story, Especially since the main characters are minors irl and I don't wanna do that, Futuristic, Gen, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Body Horror, No Romance, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Tommy get Tubbo to grow more human and have his own thoughts, Tommy is a thief, Tubbo helps Tommy and save him when in trouble, Tubbo is a mysterious android that has yet to develop his own personality, Woops, name a more iconic duo, no beta we die like men, or like wilbur in canon lore, well like nonbinaries in my case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter
Summary: “They’ve got us cornered,”“Tommy, what are we going to do?”“I don't know, Tubbo,” Tommy sighed, “I don't know,”-------------"I'm worried 'bout the future,Ain't fuckin' with the past."In the year 2089, Tommy is a troubled teen surviving with little help in the streets of L'Manberg, a city of innovation and technology, but not in the poor part he lives in. When he tries to find something to sell in the junkyard, he stumbles upon a highly advanced but broken android. He believes he’s hit a gold mine, but when the android wakes up and accompanies the lonely teen, he grows too attached.However, someone wants their android back and will do anything to get it.(Inspired by Future by Mystery Skull and the concept of Cyberpunk 2077 very vaguely.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Forever (MCYT Mystery Skulls Inspired Fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Future

Tommy ran down the streets of L'Manberg, his lungs heaving as his feet pounded against the pavement below him. He cursed at himself for being too confident in stealing that man’s wallet, especially with his friends beside him. 

“Come back here you little shit!” He heard from behind him, however he simply flipped them off. 

Tommy rushed into an alleyway to his left, smirking as he knew he would lose them. If anyone knew the alleyways like the back of their hand, it would the infamous Tommy Innit. He took complex turns, using a mental map in order to keep track of where he would end up. 

“Left, right, no fuck that leads to a dead end,” He thought, rushing to the left and then he smirked. He noticed a ladder from a fire escape and hurried up it, rushing through an unlocked window. Tommy slammed it shut behind him and closed the curtain, certain he had lost the men and they had no clue of his whereabouts. He pulled down the red bandana from his face and took a couple of deep breaths, sitting on the floor. 

“Haven’t had a chase like that in a long time,” He thought. 

Tommy pulled the man’s wallet from his pocket, ignoring the ID, and took out the money. His eyes widened at the amount of money in the wallet, ten individual one hundred dollar bills, he had never gotten so much before. Tommy knew the man was rich, sporting a designer suit in a poor downtown area. 

“Holy shit, one thousand dollars, no wonder why that asshole was so angry,” Tommy muttered, laughing as he pocketed the money and tossed the wallet in a trashcan. “Fucking rich asshole,”

He stood up and stretched his body before there was a knock on the room door. 

“Tommy, you alright in there? I heard you close the window hard,” 

“I’m alright, Philza,” Tommy replied, hopping on his bed and laying back to calm his nerves from the chase moments prior.

“Can… Can I come in?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Sure, go ahead,”

Philza opened the door, entering Tommy’s room, and closing it behind him. 

“Tommy, where were you?”

“Here, I don't know why you're asking-”

“I came in your room ten minutes ago and you weren’t here,” Philza spoke and Tommy groaned. “You can’t keep stealing from people, we talked about this before,”

Tommy sat up on his bed, “You’re not my fucking father, Philza, stop acting like it. You let me live here, in a home for fucked up kids, that’s all you do,”

Philza flinched just enough for Tommy to notice, “Tommy, I’m just trying to look out for you, one day-”

“I’m done talking about this Philza, here’s the five hundred you need to keep this place running.” Tommy yanked the money out his pocket and held it out.

“I don't need your money,” Philza sighed. 

“Yeah, it sure seems like it when the whole place has to receive donations and shit barely fucking works half the time,”

Philza formed a thin line with lips, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Suit yourself,” Tommy muttered, “You know what, fuck this,”

Tommy sprang up from his bed and looked under, grabbing a plain beige shoebox. He opened the lid to reveal a huge collection of money had made over the years. Tommy tossed in the money in his pocket and shut the box, sliding it back under the bed before standing. 

He locked his bedroom door, grabbed a backpack, and crawled out his window again. He shut it behind him gently, trying to avoid another lecture from Philza. 

“I’ve almost got enough,” Tommy thought, sliding down the ladder of the fire escape. It was rusted and chipped, part of him wondered if he should be worried, but he shrugged it off. “Tetanus shots are for losers,”

Tommy pulled the red bandana on his neck up again, concealing his face. He hurried away from his “home” with a mission, finding something to sell. 

He knew the junkyard was poorly guarded, especially when night fell. Tommy had found some good stuff there once, selling it to some tech shops looking for parts. His mind was set and he rushed over to the location, his hands itching to grab something valuable, something to help him reach his goal. 

Tommy smirked as the target was in his sights. He grabbed on to the chain link fence surrounding the junkyard, climbing up and hopping over. Tommy waited a moment, trying to hear if there was anyone near him, but the coast seemed clear. He trudged forward, carefully stepping between scattered pieces of metal and piles of robots. Tommy made sure to grab things in good condition, things people threw away when they got the next best thing. It made him mad that he couldn't afford half this stuff, yet people could throw these things out so carelessly. 

He approached the other side of the junkyard, eyes locked on for more electronics. He noticed a cracked phone, he rushed to grab it when he tripped over something and fell to the ground. He winced and mumbled a curse under his breath, his eyes trying to find what had tripped him. 

Tommy’s eyes widened when he realized it was a leg. He followed the leg up to where a human body laid, still and motionless. 

“What the fuck,” Tommy thought, scrambing up to his feet. He reluctantly approached the body and shook it, hoping it would move. 

“Hey, uh… you alright there?”

Tommy crouched down and grabbed the body’s shoulder, shaking it. He pulled hard and the body rolled over to face the blond male. Tommy flinched as he realized it wasn't a human… it was an android. There was no way it was a human with robot upgrades. 

The android had looked so perfectly human, however there was an area where skin was missing. It had looked like the skin over the left eye was deeply ripped or cut off, the lack of skin revealing the metal inside. Where the eye was, it was simply an empty hole, as if the android’s eye was taken out. Tommy placed his finger near the torn area and flinched when his finger touched the android’s skin. 

“Holy shit,” Tommy thought, “It feels so real, how the fuck-”

An idea ran through Tommy’s mind, this advanced of an android would cost a fortune. Especially one with realistic skin, a higher rarity. Many androids looked realistic, but their skin never felt so real, or it wasn't as common. Tommy almost doubted his judgement, but humans never acquired metal skulls from upgrades… at least not yet.

“Whatever, let me try to pick ‘im up,”

Tommy pulled the android’s arm, slightly lifting it off the ground, before dropping it. It was heavier than it looked…

“Great… how do I get it out of here?” Tommy thought, too busy in thought to notice the android’s right eye now blinking. 

“ ‘Ello?” Tommy nearly jumped out his skin and looked down to see the android was looking at him. 

“You’re awake?”

“Where am I?” The android asked, sitting up. “Who are you?”

Tommy shrugged, “My name’s Tommy, you're in a junkyard, and I have no idea how you got here,”

“Tommy?” The android echoed, “I’m T-U880, also known as Tubbo,” 

“So, you are an android...” Tommy spoke and Tubbo nodded. “Glad to know I wasn't picking up a dead body... Well-”

“Hey! Who’s over there?” A gruff voice shouted, Tommy knew it was the owner of the junkyard. Tommy also knew that he had low tolerance for thieves, always having a gun in his hands. 

“Shit, we gotta get out of here!” Tommy exclaimed, Tubbo stood up. 

“How?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy rushed through the scrap metal, Tubbo following him. They finally reached the chain link fence and Tommy started to climb over, however Tubbo placed his hands in one of the holes of the chain link fence and effortlessly ripped the metal apart. 

“Holy shit!” Tommy yelled and laughed in shock, dropping down from the little he climbed and going through the hole in the fence. He continued running, looking back to see Tubbo still behind him. 

They cut into the alleyways, making sharp lefts and rights before Tommy finally fell to the ground in exhaustion. 

“Are you alright?” Tubbo asked, standing unphased. 

“I’m fucking amazing,” Tommy managed to force out between his pants for air. “Look, what the fuck happened to you, why were you out in the junkyard if you still work?”

“Oh…” Tubbo spoke, “I don't remember, I vaguely remember being hit with something, then I woke up in the junkyard and saw you,”

“Really?” Tommy asked and Tubbo nodded, “So you don’t have anywhere to go?”

Tubbo shook his head and said, “Can I come with you?” 

Tommy almost had an aneurysm. 

“Fuck no! Philza will kill me if I bring an android home, he’ll think I stole you.” Tommy stood up and paced around, trying to figure out what to do. 

He stared at Tubbo and wondered if he should abandon the android, he was just a robot even if he had artificial intelligence. However, Tommy knew what it was like to be abandoned… 

Tommy was suddenly hit with an idea. He opened his backpack and pulled out a roll of bandages that he always kept with him, never knowing when he would be injured. 

“Come here, Tubbo,” 

Tubbo walked over and Tommy wrapped the bandages over Tubbo’s left eye, covering the exposed metal. 

“There, now you look human, in case you’re seen,” Tommy said, “Come on, I’ll sneak you into my room,”

Tommy didn't know why he was doing this, but it felt cruel to leave the android out in the world. It also felt wrong to try and sell Tubbo for parts, seeing as he looked so human. Tommy knew he would have to figure something out eventually, but for now, he had an android with him and maybe he could benefit from it. He did rip the fuck out of that fence. 

When they made it to the window of the blond’s room, Tommy placed his finger to his lips. 

“Don't make too much noise, alright?”

Tubbo nodded and Tommy slowly opened the window, crawling in. He gestured for Tubbo to follow and he did, also carefully making his way into Tommy’s room. Tubbo stood there as Tommy closed and locked the window, ripping off his backpack and bandana before sitting on his bed. 

“Make yourself at home I guess,” Tommy said, gesturing around his room. “I don't have much, but you can just sit on that bean bag in the corner,” 

Tubbo walked over and sat on the beanbag, Tommy grew awkward. What do you talk about with an android? The weather? Politics? Women? It felt like the time he had invited a schoolmate over for a project when he still attended school. It was awkward as fuck. 

Tommy flinched when there was a knock on his door. 

“Tommy… Dinner’s ready,”

“Um… give me a minute, Philza,” Tommy said, trying to figure out a way to hide Tubbo. 

“You alright in there?”

Tommy gestured to Tubbo to go stay there, opening his door and rushing out before Philza could look inside. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, let’s eat already, I’m starving,”

Tommy walked with Philza, looking back at his room. 

“I hope Tubbo listens to me…” Tommy thought, “Or else I’m fucked,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is just a simple writing project to practice and get my style down. I'm making a bunch of different fics based on the Mystery Skulls album, "Forever" in order to do so! Hope you stay along for the ride!


End file.
